What if I
by jesusloves82
Summary: Sydney and Gage finally give into their hearts


Authors note: the characters are not mine and netwr is the song.

Tonight of all nights was not what Sydney had expected it to be. After 3

years of working togeather as partners she had finally given in to her heart and stopped letting her head get in the way this time. Or letting her fears of everything get in the way.

Sydney sat on her couch thinking about the events that led her to this moment. As she stared at a picture of her and her and her partner that sat on the table next to her.

*flashback*

It was after work and Sydney had stopped by CDs to grab a drink and truthfully she just didn't want to go home. As she sat at the bar with a drink in front of her. She let her mind go to memories of her partner. Gage.

He was always there for her when she needed someone. He had her back at work, she trusted him with her life. As she sat there her partner walked in and over to her.

" Hey, Syd." He said as he sat down next to her. She turned to him and she smiled.

"Hey,Gage."

" We need to talk."Gage said

"OK,talk."

" not here, he said.

With a puzzled look on her face. "OK." And the two of them left.

Passing Alex and Walker on the way in.

They walked to his car," can we go to your place." He asked.

" Gage what's this all about?" She asked

"Not yet." He answered. As they got into his car and headed to her there Syd Lead Gage to her apartment. Once inside she turned to him.

"Ok Gage whats going on?" She asked

" I want to talk to you and I needed to do this without am audience." He said as he walked with her over to her couch and sat down.

" I need you to know that, when I was in the hospital after my surgery,..."was all he got out as he saw the expression on her face.

" you heard everything I said," she said as she realized what he was about to say.

Nodding his head he looked at her. " I did. Every word and I should have told you weeks ago."

Syd looked at him waiting for more. He said nothing else , he leaned and kissed her. Not worrying about what the possible repercussions would be. As the kiss grew more intense untill the need to breath for both of them was too much ,they broke the kiss.

* end flashback*

Present...

Sydney laid in bed unable to sleep, she looked behind her to where her partner lay sleeping. It was 2am and. So she didn't disturbed him sleeping she got up out of bed put on his t shirt that was on the floor and went to the livingroom. Gage had felt the bed move with her getting up. ' did she regret what had happened between them. '

Syd went to the kitchen and got a drink then went to the livingroom and sat down. After a few mins she went to get up off up the couch and an envelope with her name on cought her eye, opening it revealed a CD. Sydey turned on cd player and put in the cd and pushed play. As the music started she listened to the lyrics of the song plaything it seemed to say all she felt that she was afraid to. And now she knew her partner felt the Same, after what had happened between them a couple of hours ago.

We've been friends for a long long time

You tell me your secrets and I tell you mine

She's left you all alone and you feel like no one cares

But I've never failed you, I've alwyays been there

You tell your story, it sounds a bit like mine

It's the same old situation, it happens every time

Can't we see it, oh maybe you and me

Is what's meant to be, but do we disagree

Gage heard the music start and knew that Sydney had found. What he'd left for her. He got up and walked to the livingroom. Sydney didn't Eben McCone as he sat down next to her.

What if I told you?

What if I said that I love you?

How would you feel ? What would you think? What would we do?

Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine?

Or would I lose a friend?

Or find a love that would never end?

What if I said?

She doesn't love you, oh it's plane to see

I can read between the lines of what you're telling me

And he doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held

How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself

And what if I told you

What if I said that I love you?

How would you feel? What would you think? what would we do?

Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine

Or would I love a friend

Or find a love that would never end?

What if I said?

Oh we've both had our share of loneliness

So whos to say that we can't have a little happiness

And if I found that in you

It would make my dreams come true

Or would you walk away?

Hear what I have to say

What if I told you?

What if I said that I love you?

How would you feel? What would you think? What would we do?

Oh or do we dare to cross that line

Between your heart and mine?

I've always wondered from the day that we meet

What if I said

What if I said?

What if I said?

As the song ended and the next one started. Her eyes had filled with tears and she had not felt the couch move or the arm go around her. Her partners voice has slightly startled her.

"Syd, are you OK."

" yeah I'm OK I just couldn't sleep." She answered. As she turned to him. With the CD case still in her hand. "Gage, ..."

"No Syd, don't over think it, I love you. And last night was amazing., " turning her head to face him. "Did you read the note inside?"

Sydney looked at him and shook her head. As he opened the case and showed her what he'd written on the flap inside.

"Syd,

I told you once that.. Your beautiful, smart, funny, and that any guy who was good enough for you wouldn't be intimated by the fact that you could kick their butt. I ment that.

I've fallen in love with you, would you give me the chance to show you how much you mean to me. My heart has always been yours. We've been through so much together as partners and friends. For 4 years you've trusted me with your life now will you trust me with your heart. I love you.

" Quieres casarte conmigo y pasar el resto de tu Vida conmigo" "

Upon reading the last sentence she looked up to find Gage in front of her in his hand was a black ring box inside was a beautiful diamond ring with small diamonds along the side set in a silver band the diamond had a star eched inside. With tears in her eyes.

"Syd"

"Yes." Was all she said..

As he slid the ring on to her ring figure of her left hand. And than stood and pulled her into his arms kissing her. They say down on the couch and he just held her in his arms. Enjoying being together, as the CD continued to play softly as she fell asleep in his arms. Gage noticing that she was asleep picked her up and carried her to her room. Laing her in the bed, before crawling in next to her and pulling her into his arms before falling back to sleep him self.

Notes: the Spanish phrase in the note means " will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me"


End file.
